


Day with Delilah

by FFanon



Series: Can't Get Enough [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confrontations, Couch Cuddles, Dating, Day Off, Dogs, Established Relationship, F/M, No Sex, Texting, The ZA never happened, dog park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Shane spends the day with Delilah while Rachel works





	Day with Delilah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeli_Thorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeli_Thorne/gifts), [allinourprivatetraps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinourprivatetraps/gifts).



> Dedicated to my ladies Emeli_Thorne and PF23! I truly wrote this for you both so I hope its good hahah
> 
> *So this starts the day after Blackout - Part Two because it worked out that way. But anything else in this series will not be happening in consecutive days each time lol

Rachel’s mornings always start early due to Delilah.  Before she can even begin getting ready for work, she makes sure her old girl is taken care of.

With Shane most likely staying over, and him working late tours as of recent, Rachel made sure to lower the alarm on her cell phone.  The cell phone stayed plugged in on her bedside table, alarm set low so hopefully she’s the only one who will hear it.

And it seems it does the trick because when the music starts emitting from the phone signaling it’s 6 am, Rachel is quick to open her eyes and shut it off.  Slowly, she turns her head to check if Shane is still asleep. She would feel awful if she asked him to stay the night after working such a long day, only to make him wake up early on his day off.

Shane doesn’t seem effected by the alarm.  He’s laid out on his back, head turned towards her, eyes closed.  One hand is flat on his chest, his other is between his and Rachel’s bodies, almost like he’d reached out for her in the middle of the night.

She wants to touch him _so bad_ – kiss his cheek or his nose, just _something_ – but she knows there’s a real risk in him waking up and she wants to avoid that at all costs.  He works too hard to have her be selfish and disturb him. 

She slips out of bed slowly.  There’re no windows in her bedroom, but the sunlight from the balcony door in the living room gives her enough light to not have to turn on any of the lamps in the room.  Instead, she quietly moves across the floor to the door and steps out, slowly pulling the door closed behind her.  She even moves at a snail-like pace as she turns the door’s knob before pulling it closed so she could very gently turn it until the lock moves into place. 

Turning around, she sees Delilah drinking water from her dish in the small kitchen area.  Rachel walks over, petting her as she greets her with a “Good Morning Lilah girl”, then it’s on to her usual morning routine. 

Delilah wags her tail, butt wiggling, as she has almost an open mouth smile on at the sight of her owner.  Rachel kneels down and gives her girl a good scratch at her neck, holding the dog’s face between her hands as she plants several kisses between her eyes.  Rachel gets a few licks to her face in return.

Once she can tear herself away from her beautiful friend, Rachel heads into the bathroom where she splashes water on her face and brushes her teeth.  Back in the kitchen she picks up the wet wee-wee pad she leaves out for Delilah and puts a new one out; with age the old girl can’t always hold it overnight as well as she used to.  Next, Delilah gets her arthritis medication, followed by her breakfast.  While she eats, Rachel heads into the bathroom and takes a shower.

Once she steps out and dries herself off, she grabs her lotion and spreads some along her legs and arms.  Grabbing her hairdryer, she plugs it in and spends a few minutes brushing out and drying her hair.  Makeup is next as she grabs it from one of the drawers. It’s simple - foundation, blush, lipstick, and mascara. 

Wrapping a towel around her body, she spots Delilah resting in her bed.  Walking past, Rachel goes back into ninja mode and very slowly turns the doorknob opening her bedroom door.  She peeks her head in as she opens it and sees Shane’s still asleep.

She smiles in silent victory.

More slow movements to open her drawers gathering her clothes for work and she’s back to sneaking out of her room again.  In the bathroom to get dressed, then she’s slipping on her shoes, leashing up Delilah before taking her outside to do her business.

When they come back, Rachel makes herself a cup of coffee and pours herself a bowl of cereal.  Sitting at the little bar counter, she flips through a magazine between spoonfuls of cereal and sips of coffee. 

When her bedroom door opens, both girls look to the sound.

Shane steps out and Rachel has to stop herself from choking on her coffee at how adorably sleepy he looks.

There stands her boyfriend – her sexy, very fit boyfriend.  Clad only in his black boxer briefs, with his hair mussed and his eyes squinting as they adjust to the light.  He spots Rachel and manages a gravelly, “G’mornin’ baby” before heading straight into the bathroom.

Rachel and Delilah look at each other almost comically, Rachel with a gleam of amusement in her face. 

When Shane finishes using the bathroom, he trudges back into the living room, where he throws Delilah a greeting, right over to his girlfriend.

“You look cute,” he mumbles into her hair before kissing her head, then leaning against the counter next to her stool.

Rachel scoffs, “Right.” 

Her job requires her to wear a uniform.  That uniform is a maroon polo shirt and khaki pants.  Definitely not her first choices.

“Hey, you were wearing those when I met you so I’m always gonna love ‘em.”

And it’s true.  Rachel’s a physical therapist and Shane had been one of her clients.  Six weeks together of three sessions a week and sure enough something sparked between them.

His words make her roll her eyes with a smirk twitching at her lips.  She holds out her bowl of cereal in an offering. 

Shane takes it from her and brings a spoonful into his mouth.  She can’t help but breath out a laugh at this sight of a half-naked, sleepy Shane, munching on cereal.

He tucks his chewing into his cheek more as he asks out of the other side of his mouth, “What?”

But she doesn’t answer, instead leaning forward to kiss his shoulder.

“You sleep okay? I hope you’re not awake because of me, I tried to be so quiet.”

Placing the bowl down next to her open magazine, he shakes his head.  Shane swallows the last bite he took and kisses her forehead, “Nah.  Internal clock or whatever. It’s always hard to adjust to the night tours.”

She nods and when he stays close, she smiles softly, parting her lips to accept the kiss he gives her. 

“Hey, whenever you end up leaving, before you go can you just give Lilah some fresh water?”

Shane looks over to the old dog laying in her bed, tail thumping as she looks at him but with no indication of getting up, and Shane grins.

“Actually, if it’s alright, could I maybe spend the day with her?” He looks back to the woman next to him as he picks up her mug of coffee and takes a couple sips.

It’s completely unexpected for Rachel to hear.  Her brows furrow for a split second before looking to her dog then to her boyfriend, “You want to spend the day with my dog?” a smile slowly growing on her face.

Shane gives a shy shrug, “Yeah. I got some errands to run, why leave her behind if I don’t have to?”

It honestly warms her body from head to toe at the affection he has for Delilah.  No past boyfriends ever asked to spend time with her or even showed her half the love Shane does.  Her heart clenches and she gets almost nervous when she realizes that her feelings are growing stronger for Shane faster than she’s ever experienced before.  Shoving that thought to the back of her head, she still can’t help smiling, “I think she’d love that.”

“Yeah?” And he seems to get a little giddy at the idea, “There any dog parks or anything for me to take her?”

“We go to one a couple miles away in River Falls. Oh! But if you go, look out for a Collie whose owner has one of those stupid Bluetooth earpieces.  The dog’s clearly never been trained and it gets out of control.”

Shane nods, “Collie. Douchebag earpiece. Got it.”

It makes her laugh, and then she spots the time, “Shit, I gotta go.”  Standing up, she starts closing the magazine and grabbing a few more quick sips of coffee.

Shane chuckles, “Go on, I got all this.”

Rachel, “You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you!”

She grabs her purse slinging it over her shoulder and grabs a water bottle from the fridge while instructing her dog, “Delilah, keep an eye on him today.”

“You’re real funny, you know that?” he banters back with a lop-sided grin.

She winks with a knowing smile and then Shane’s on her with his hands cradling her face, kissing her. 

He watches as the tip of her tongue wets her lower lip after he pulls away, her eyes on his.

“Have a good day at work,” his thumbs smoothing across her cheekbones.

“Kiss me again,” she quietly commands.

Shane’s soft smile floods her senses first, then his kiss does when he takes such care to kiss her real good.

Rachel braces a hand against his firm chest and almost whines when he finally pulls his lips away from hers.

He can’t help but laugh when she pulls her hand back like he burned her, but her eyes glued to his chest, and says, “Yeah, I need to get out of here right now.”

When she turns around towards the front door, Shane gives her ass a slap. 

She jumps and looks at him over her shoulder as she opens the door, “Shaaane” she whines because he’s leaving her a bit wound up and he knows it.

“We’ll see you later,” he smirks.

She just shakes her head with a small smile and shuts the door behind her.

Shane turns around and looks at Delilah in her bed, “Alright, let me take care of things ‘round here and then it’s gonna be you and me today little lady.”

Despite not understanding a word, the graying dog still seems excited.

Shane cleans up Rachel’s breakfast mess as promised, even finishes her cereal before cleaning the bowl.  With that done, he showers and changes into the clean set of clothes he brought with him. 

He rubs his hands together, “Alright, Miss Delilah.  You ready to ride shotgun today?”  and crouches down to pet along her back.  Delilah’s mouth stays open, tongue lolled to the side, as she pants with her tail thumping against her bed at his attention.

While crouched, he side-steps over to her small basket of toys next to her, “We’re gonna have to bring a ball or two for the park, right?”  and when she sees him start touching her toys, she gets herself to her feet and licks his forearm before sticking her nose in her toys. 

“Which one you wanna bring? I’ll let you bring a couple, how’s that?”

Delilah just pushes some toys out of the way with her nose, and picks out a few toys that she drops outside of the basket – a tennis ball that’s clearly seen better days, a plush kangaroo that squeaks, a plastic blowfish that has some kind of crinkling material inside, and a chewed on frisbee. 

Right away Shane nixes the frisbee.  It’s clear from the faded writing and all the chewing that she may have been able to keep up with such a toy in her younger days, but he’s not willing to risk over-exerting her with her age now.

“Sorry, but not this one, angel,” and he puts the frisbee back in the basket, “But definitely the ball,” and he scoops up the tennis ball, giving it a little toss before holding it, “And pick one of these,” he points to the other two.

Delilah pokes both with her nose a few times before pawing at the kangaroo plush, then picking it up in her mouth looking to Shane.

The fact it seemed like she understood makes him chuckle, then rubs her head before standing up.

Talking out loud, he walks to the kitchen, “Alright, where is that water bottle thing she brings with her when she walks you?” and he proceeds to crouch down to open some bottom cabinets then when he doesn’t find it, he stands up and opens a couple more before he finds what it is he’s looking for.

A water bottle with a spout attached so Delilah can drink from it. Shane grabs it and fills it up with water.

He grabs the extra key he left on the counter last night, clips the leash to her collar, and shoves her toys and water bottle under his arm.  And they’re off.

After putting her stuff on the passenger seat floor of his dark grey pick up truck, he bends down and hoists Delilah into his arms, placing her on the passenger seat.

“We’re gonna have fun, I promise,” he pets her head and gets a lick on his cheek in return.

 

**~~~**

 

Their first stop is Home Depot.  Shane needs a light bulb for his house and he noticed Rachel’s shower head was leaking so he wants to pick up some washers.  With having seen dogs in the store before, he knows Delilah is more than welcome inside.  After bringing her to the ground gently, he slips his hand through the loop of the leash and heads in with her.

He’s gone on a few walks with her and Rachel before, so he knows how well behaved she is.  But seeing her out in a store like this, with people so much closer than before, and how she just trots right next to him, he feels a sense of pride almost.  This dog who he’s grown to love so clearly trusts him that he feels like he’s accomplished something huge. 

A few people stop him in order to pet her and she just adores the attention.  Sitting right away to let the people pet all over her and licking their hands and faces.

“She’s so well behaved,” one woman admires, “You’ve done a wonderful job with her.”

“Oh no, that’s all her Mom’s doin’,” Shane proudly grins.  And it’s such a casual statement, but saying it out loud – referring to Rachel as a mother – something inside of him sparks for just a second.  A quick realization that there’s a possibility that there’s a real future in store for them somewhere down the road.  And as much as it scares him a bit, there’s an even more overwhelming feeling of want for it.

 

**~~~**

 

Rachel’s just helped an elderly client get onto a stationary bike when she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket.  Once her client is settled in and starts her workout, Rachel quickly pulls out her phone and sees she has an image from Shane.  Opening the picture, she sees Delilah being petted by a couple of smiling strangers and with the orange shelving in the picture she can tell its Home Depot.  Along with the picture was the following text:  **_You raised a good one : )_**

 

**~~~**

 

Their next stop is the Sheriff’s station, Shane’s job.  He realized on the way to Rachel’s last night that he forgot his own house keys in his locker but he had been too tired to go back for them at that moment.

As soon as he steps inside with her, he’s got everyone’s attention.  Shane just happens to walk in during one of the rare lull times they have during the day.

“You know you’re off today, Walsh, right? No need to go scooping us up stray dogs in your free time,” Davis hollers at him from across the room.

“Ain’t no stray, man. Belongs to my girlfriend.  Just takin’ her ‘round with me for the day,” Shane replies and then smiles as one of the female dispatchers kneels down to pet Delilah.

“Girlfriend? Why are we meetin’ your girlfriend’s dog before the actual girlfriend?” Kathy the dispatcher asks from in front of Delilah.

Shane laughs and shakes his head, “’Cause y’all can’t embarrass me in front of a dog, that’s why.”

She laughs, along with a few of the guys in the office, and stands up.

“Embarrass you? Well damn, you must really like this girl if you’re actually worried about us embarrassing you over you doin’ that yourself,” and she nudges his arm playfully with a wink, joking around.  It makes them all laugh regardless.

“You’re lucky you make the best damn cornbread I’ve ever had,” Shane throws a teasing threat at her with a chuckle.

Kathy gives a big-hearted laugh at that and pets Delilah’s head again, “Well if her dog likes you, you know that’s a good sign.”

“Hold on, did anyone check to see if that dog is deaf? Girlfriend too while we’re at it?” Davis cracks another joke, “Ain’t no way you’re hidin’ that loud mouth of yours, son.”

Shane flips him off with a laugh.  A remark like that would normally have Shane Walsh shooting back with a smirk, ‘Trust me, she ain’t got no problem with my mouth.’  And as true as that is with Rachel, she deserves more respect than that.  She doesn’t deserve to have even an inkling of anything of their personal lives thrown out there.

When Shane starts headin’ into the locker room, Leon pipes up, “Woah.  Walsh walks away from that one without a word?”

Women always know.  Kathy steps in to help him out, “Seems like the man may have found a woman worth keeping.  Leave him be,” she smiles and throws an empty paper coffee cup at Leon.

With a small grin, he looks at Kathy who throws him a wink.

Soon phone lines start ringing and radios start chattering as new incidents and situations arise for a police response.  Kathy is quick on her feet as she starts answering calls and dispatching cops with ease. 

The uptick in hustle and bustle has Delilah jump and lean against his legs causing him to bend down and pet her, “You’re okay, I got ya, girl.”  After staring at the room of Deputies and personnel moving around the room for a minute, she seems to settle down again.

Shane takes her into the locker room with him and grabs his house keys from his locker.

 

**~~~**

 

She’s just about to start her lunch break when her phone vibrates again.  Another picture. This time it’s Delilah with a Sheriff’s deputy hat on.   The text:  **_She’s been deputized and it’s really gone to her head_**

The picture itself is so adorable, but it’s the absolutely ridiculous pun of a joke that has Rachel openly snort out a laugh gaining a look from one of her confused coworkers. She’s quick to type out a reply.

_R: She’s the cutest deputy I’ve ever seen ; )_

Shane grins at the response and texts back.

_S: Normally I’d be offended but damn if you ain’t right_

A smile on her face.

_R: You two having fun?_

_S: I think so, at least I am lol  Gonna grab some food then head to the park. How’s your day going?_

_R: It’s fine. Wish I was with you two instead._

There’s no answer from him right away.  A couple minutes later she gets a message from Shane indicating a picture.

When she clicks it open, it’s Shane and Delilah in the cab of his truck.  Shane’s wearing his aviators, a pout on his cute face. He’s leaning next to Delilah whose lips he’s holding down to mimic a frown:  **_Wish you were here too_**

Rachel can’t wipe the smile off her face for the rest of the day.

 

**~~~**

 

After stopping to pick up a sandwich from the local sub shop and eating it outside while giving the old girl some scraps of turkey, they’re on their way to the dog park. 

Shane lifts Delilah out of the car as usual and makes sure to grab her toys and water bottle. 

It’s clear Delilah’s a regular around here by the greetings she gets from a few of the people as he approaches with her.

“Delilah’s here, hey girl,” an older man smiles and leans down to pet an excited Delilah.

The man’s greeting has a college-aged woman turn her head and smile at the Labrador, “Awww, sweet girl.  How’re you doing Lilah?” more attention for the greying girl.

The older man then looks to Shane, “Never seen Delilah here without Rachel before.  She okay? Who are you?”

Taken aback from the blunt questioning, but also relieved to know that people care so much about his girls, Shane almost feels caught off guard which is so unlike himself.

“Yeah, Rachel’s fine.  She’s, uh, she’s at work.  I’m Shane,” and he puts his hand out, “Rachel’s boyfriend.”

It’s clear from the young woman’s knowing grin that Rachel’s obviously mentioned him to her at least.

The older man shakes Shane’s hand, “Well Delilah here seems to like you so I guess she’s in good hands,” but the man pairs his words with a friendly smile which puts Shane more at ease, “Nice to meet ya.  Name’s Ted,” Ted lets go of his hand to point out at the field, “And that’s my boy Rocky, the German Shepherd out there.”

The young woman is quick to introduce herself next, “So you’re Shane, huh? I’m Colleen, nice to finally meet you.  Rachel’s mentioned you a couple of times.” 

Shane isn’t sure if he should be worried by the minimal mentions or grateful.  He shakes her hand nonetheless with a shy grin at the fact he doesn’t know what she already knows about him.

“Colleen’s got Tigger the border collie,” Ted informs him. 

There’re a few other people standing around, but none who greet Delilah so he realizes they’re not part of Rachel’s dog park crew.  Shane releases the leash and Delilah trots over to Rocky and Tigger who seem to almost slow down when she comes around, almost like they know she’s considered elderly.

The three dogs seem to play around, like a group of children. 

Ted, ever the bluntest, asks Shane, “So how come you haven’t been around before?”

Shane makes sure to keep an eye on Delilah while trying to hold Ted’s gaze, “Work schedule ain’t an easy one.  I’m a Deputy with the Sheriff’s Department.”

Though Ted’s been friendly enough, he instantly becomes more impressed when Shane says that, “Retired police officer out of Rhode Island.  Moved here a few years back to be closer to my grandkids.”

Shane smiles and nods, “Is that right?  You miss it?”

Ted chuckles and gives a small shrug, “Some days.  But then I see my grandkids running around and my wife seems to be more happy now and I don’t even think about it then.  There’s always a risk with a job like that as you know.  Effects the people around us, sometimes more than ourselves.”

Shane nods, thinking back to that conversation he and Rachel had last night, “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

Ted, “That blackout must have had you guys running around.”

“That’s for damn sure.  Glad to have a couple days off after that shit.”

Ted just laughs in understanding.

Shane whistles and shouts for Delilah, holding up her ball, “C’mere little lady!”

Colleen looks at Shane in surprise before letting out a small laugh, something Shane doesn’t seem to take notice too.

Delilah looks to Shane and happily, slowly trots over to him.

He crouches down to her level, “Alright Miss Delilah.  I ain’t gonna make this too much for ya so don’t hate me if it’s not enough.”

With that he kisses her head, stands up, and gives the ball a weak underhanded throw to send it only a few feet away. 

“Rachel said you loved her dog,” Colleen shares, “It’s cute to see it in person.”  She’s not hitting on him, it’s a genuine remark. 

Shane glances at her then watches as Delilah picks the ball up in her mouth and start heading back to him.

He gives a quick chuckle, “Thanks. How could you not love her though?”

When Delilah brings the ball back, Shane does it just a couple more times before giving her some water which she happily licks at.

All of a sudden, the sound of screeching tires is heard and everyone whips their heads to see a sports car peel into the parking lot. 

“Son of a bitch,” Colleen says with frustration, “I was hoping he wouldn’t come today.”

Shane looks up at her as she speaks, then looks back to the car.

Stepping out is a middle-aged man, a Bluetooth earpiece in his ear and sunglasses on, and jumping out of the backseat is a Collie.

The Douchebag.

Shane pets Delilah, then stands up, “Rachel warned me about these two.”

Ted grumbles, “For good reason.  Asshole won’t listen to anyone.”

Shane watches as the guy lets his dog approach the park without a leash, which is against park rules, and enter into the fenced in field.  Instantly his Collie starts incessantly barking and running amok.

The man stands off by himself, in the middle of a conversation on that damn earpiece.

Ted informs Shane, “Dog’s name is Nelly, asshole’s name is Jerry.  His dog has caused a couple of fights and he never steps in.  Always the rest of us.”

Shane finds himself staring at this guy.

“Look I know dogs are only as good as they’re brought up, but this dog is a menace.  She didn’t stand a chance with this guy as her owner,” Colleen huffs.

Shane watches as a couple of people glance at the douchebag Jerry and grab their dogs, leaving as it seems because of his presence.

Ted shakes his head, “I won’t be staying too much longer.  I almost got into it with him a few weeks ago.  He’s not worth the stress.”

Shane looks out at the dogs and sees the Collie running around like a maniac, yapping at the other dogs.  Delilah sticks with her friends who seem to almost shield her at times from Nelly.  When Delilah trots over to Shane, he crouches down, and after petting her, she seems interested in her stuffed Kangaroo.  He gives it to her and watches as she brings it out into the field to her friends.  All three dogs squeak it and toss it around. 

Shane watches as the squeaking grabs the attention of the Collie.

“Shit,” Colleen says, seemingly noticing this too, “Squeakers are never good to bring around here,” she lets Shane know with a bit of worry.

“I didn’t know,” he replies in a similar manner.

Nelly starts by running around the three dogs.  Rocky, to his credit, barks at her a couple of times but it doesn’t deter the maniac.  Shane watches as Nelly clips Delilah, knocking the old girl down, and takes the Kangaroo.

Anger instantly consumes Shane and he glances at the douchebag who isn’t even paying attention.  Shane jogs out to Delilah who’s already in the middle of standing back up.

“Shit, Dee, you okay darlin’?” and he’s running his hands gently along her legs to make sure she doesn’t cry out in pain anywhere.  He pets along her back and she seems to be alright.  But he looks over his shoulder and sees the Collie squeaking the Kangaroo and shaking it furiously. 

Beyond annoyed, Shane stands up and makes a beeline for the douchebag.

“Excuse me,” Shane starts as civil as he can.  The guy glances at him but turns away to carry on his conversation.

“Hey!” Shane then snaps at him.

Jerry turns abruptly towards him, shocked to be spoken to like that, “Hold on,” he tells the person on the phone.  Then he looks at Shane, “What’s your fucking problem?”

Shane tries his best to keep a somewhat calm demeanor despite anger vibrating throughout his body, “My _problem_ is that your dog just knocked mine down and stole her toy.  How about you pay some goddamn attention to the dog you brought here and stop the bullshit it causes.”

Jerry scowls at Shane, “You better watch yourself, buddy.”

Not one to be easily scared off, Shane plants his feet more.  He lets his arms hang in front of him, one hand making a fist that the other holds onto, “I ain’t your buddy.”

Jerry tells the person in his earpiece a quick “Call you back” and taps the piece, ending the call. He then faces Shane full on, “You don’t know who you’re messing with.”

Shane can’t help but let out a humorless laugh, “No, I know exactly the kind I’m dealin’ with.  You’re a piece of shit tough guy wannabe who thinks you can do whatever the fuck you want because you drive ‘round in an expensive car as a result of some mid-life crisis or maybe some pint-size genitalia you’re workin’ with.  I don’t give a fuck how much money you pretend to have or how important you’re deluded mind thinks you are.  You come here with a dog who needs a fuckin’ trainer while you stand off and continue bein’ the douchebag we all know you are.  Well, not today.  Today you’re goin’ to call your dog over here and get me that Kangaroo back.  Then you’re goin’ to either pay attention to your dog and keep it under control or you’re goin’ to leave.  No more of your bullshit ‘round here anymore Jerry. I promise you that.”

Colleen and Ted can’t hear what’s being said but they see Shane’s intimidating posture and the way he seems to be staring down Jerry while saying something.  But it’s Jerry’s posture that seems to almost slink down that makes them wonder what exactly is being said.

Jerry visibly gulps but just presses his lips together. 

Shane keeps eye contact, at least with the dark sunglasses Jerry has on.

Jerry takes a step back and calls for his dog, who runs over and almost skids to a stop next to him.  Jerry takes the Kangaroo from Nelly’s mouth and holds it out to Shane.  Shane takes it from his hand without breaking eye contact.

“Atta boy, Jerry.”

With that, Shane walks back over to Colleen and Ted who watch as Jerry stands there like an idiot.

“What’d you say to him?” Colleen’s first to ask.

“Just asked for him to get the Kangaroo back,” Shane gives a weak shrug but a grin playing at his lips.

But then Jerry starts walking to the gate with Nelly trotting behind him and never looks their way as he leaves the park. 

Ted watches him leave before looking at Shane, “Must have been awfully polite,” he smirks.

 

**~~~**

 

When Rachel gets home, first thing she sees is Delilah standing in the bathroom doorway, her tail wagging. 

“Shane?” she calls out as she puts her purse down on the kitchen counter.

“Bathroom,” she hears in response.

Delilah hearing her voice has now turned to her excitedly.  Rachel smiles big and leans down, petting her sweet girl, “My little Lilah.  You have fun today?”  She kisses Delilah’s head a few times then stands up to see Shane standing in her shower fully clothed.

“What are you doing?”

Shane tightens something with a wrench by the shower head and then steps out, “Your shower head was leakin’.”

He puts the wrench down on the bathroom counter and gives Rachel a proper smile.  Shane watches as the cutest grin appears on her face as he steps right in front of her. 

“I missed you two today,” Rachel smirks as she leans her hip against the edge of the bathroom sink.

Shane slides his hand along her hip before bringing it to her butt where he lightly grips it and pulls her forward more.  Rachel’s hands go to his chest and smooth down his t-shirt until her hands rest at his ribcage.

He leans down and tilts his head a bit, “We missed you too,” tip of his nose brushing hers with a soft grin.

Rachel’s eyes stay on his but she lets the outer curves of her lips brush against Shane’s before moving back just a bit, the corners of her mouth curling up into a teasing smile.

He narrows his gaze but the lines at the corners of his eyes lets her know it’s all in jest, their formation always attached to a grin.

Shane’s the one who closes the distance.  Their eyes falling shut as they both surrender to the intimacy that they’ve both waited for all day.

His stubble scratches the lower corner of her nose and her chin every time his lips close over hers. 

Rachel’s hand slides along his neck until it’s curved around the back.

Shane’s palm fits below her ear, his thumb caressing her earlobe. 

When she gently bites down on his lower lip, his thumb presses against her ear as his body reacts in a grunt of arousal.

She’s quick to gently mold her lips over it, sucking it gently to soothe it, her mouth twitching into the shadow of a grin.  Then she feels the tip of Shane’s tongue quickly run along her lip.  At the feel, she slowly slides her arms around his neck, nails dragging back and forth along the nape of his neck.

Again, his tongue smooths along her lip, but she’s ready this time, parting her lips more. Shane feels it and soon enough his tongue is touching hers for a second before his lips close over her top one.

The intensity of their make out grows until air becomes fleeting and then things start slowing down.  Their deep kisses slowly become sweeter, then slowly more chaste before their foreheads are finally resting against one another’s.  Shane slides his hand along her jaw in a caress, before stopping to graze his thumb along her chin.

They share one more kiss before Shane tilts his head, kissing along her jaw while his arms snake around her waist.  When Rachel’s arms move around his neck, he hugs her to his body, face pressing against her neck where he leaves a couple kisses.  A kiss to her cheek as she hugs him back, the two of them swaying ever so slightly.

Together, they lazily release their hold.  Arms lingering on one another as Shane asks, “What do you want to do for dinner?”

“Is take out okay?  I just want to stay in tonight.”

“Chinese?” he asks, clearly on board with the idea.

“Ooh, yeah, that sounds good,” she nods in agreement.

One more quick kiss before their hands fall from each other and they both exit the bathroom. 

“Want the usual?” Shane calls to her as she enters her bedroom, leaving the door open.

“Please!” she responds back as he hears drawers being opened.  Rachel changes out of her work uniform and into a pair of short cotton shorts and a tank top.  She lets her hair out loose, out of the ponytail she threw it up into for work. 

Shane calls in their order and is just hanging up when Rachel walks out of her room and into the kitchen area where he is.

Leaning her arms on the counter, “So you two seemed to have a fun day,” she laughs remembering the pictures he sent her.  Almost if on cue, Delilah walks over and licks Rachel’s leg, looking up at her excitedly.

“You did, didn’t you?” Rachel coos as she kneels down and hugs her neck before kissing her face.

Shane smiles at the two of them, “I’d say so.  Right, Miss Delilah?” he asks as he bends over and pets her head.

“She’s a great dog,” he grins fondly.

“How was she at your work?” Rachel looks up to him as she keeps petting Delilah.

“Real good,” he nods, “Got a bit nervous when the radio chatter picked up, but just for a minute.”

Another kiss to the old girl’s head then Rachel stands back up and grabs Delilah’s food dish, washing it in the sink.

“We, uh, we went to the dog park. Met your friends. Quite a trio you three must make,” he teases with a chuckle.

Rachel laughs, “Ted’s a nice guy.  Such a proud grandpa.  And Colleen can be a trip to talk to.”

“Yeah, he gave me a quick interrogation on your whereabouts.”

She looks to him in surprise, “Oh my god, nothing too bad I hope.”

Shane’s mouth curves down as he gives a quick shake of head, “Nah.”

Rachel walks past him to open a cabinet and grabs a can of dog food.  Walking back to the dog dish on the counter, she pops the tab and peels the cover off.  Digging out the food with a spoon, she plops it into the dog dish.

“Did that guy and his dog show?” she glances at him before looking back at what she’s doing.

Shane stands up a bit straighter and nods, “Yeah, he did. Your buddies filled me in a bit more on his, uh, behavior.”

“Or lack thereof,” she can’t help but add in.

“That’s for damn sure,” Shane agrees.

“Any problems?” Rachel asks as she walks past again to put Delilah’s food down which the dog starts eating right away.

Shane’s leaning against the counter with his arms crossed against his chest.  Rachel steps in front of him and gives his biceps a brisk rub.

“Not particularly,” he answers, arms moving to lean his hands on the edge of the counter behind him.

“What does that mean?” she has to laugh gently at his choice of words.

His response is slow as he seems to choose his words carefully as he goes, “Means that there wasn’t really any trouble.”

“That’s interesting,” she nods then moves to her purse where she digs her phone out.  Shane watches as she swipes at the screen a few times before she holds her phone up to him.  A smile on her face, “Because Colleen asked me when did I get a pitbull?”

On her phone is a picture, from a distance, of Shane standing intimidatingly in front of the Douchebag.

Shane immediately hangs his head for a beat as the corner of his mouth curves up, then lifts his head to look at her.  His reaction making her laugh.

She puts her phone down and when she walks back to him, his arms open to her.  She slides her arms around his waist as his cage around her, hands clasped against her lower back.

“What happened?” she questions with an amused tone.

He looks at her still with his lop-sided grin, “Alright, fine.  He showed up like an asshole and dog was nuts like you said. I made the mistake of bringin’ her kangaroo, which Colleen has since told me was a rookie mistake,” and Rachel breathes out a laugh at that and kisses his chin before he continues, “The damn dog knocked Delilah down and stole her toy. So, I did what I had to in order to get it back. It’s her favorite.”

“Knocked her down?” her jaw drops and looks to Delilah who is happily eating her food, “I guess she was okay?” and looks to him.

“Yeah, I checked her out first, but shit did I get pissed.”

“So, you told off the school bully to get her favorite toy back?”

“Damn straight. Though speaking of, the freakin’ dog made a small tear in the leg, I was hopin’ maybe you could sew it? I don’t want her mad at me.”

The whole notion of this Sheriff’s Deputy not wanting an elderly dog to be upset with him over her favorite toy having a tear is more precious than Rachel can even believe.

“I can do that,” she smirks and kisses him.

“Thank you,” he mumbles into the kiss, putting a bit more passion into it before slowly pulling back.

A knock at the door alerts them to the food being delivered.  Shane answers it and pays for it as Rachel grabs plates, forks, and two beers then heads into the living room with him behind her.  Delilah follows them as they lay everything out on the coffee table and start filling their plates.

After the food’s been eaten and a few more beers had, the couple is lounging on the couch.  Shane has his feet up on a clear spot on the table with Rachel leaning into his side, his arm around her waist.  She has a hand resting over his, her fingertips casually rubbing along the back of his fingers. 

Delilah managed to hop herself up on the end of the couch and has her head resting on Rachel’s thigh.  The couple take turns petting the dog as they watch some movie they landed on while flipping channels.

She smiles when she feels Shane kiss her hair, then the shell of her ear.

Turning her head to look at him, she lightly touches his jaw and gets a proper kiss from him.

“Thank you for today,” she shares, “For spending the day with her, for fixing my shower, and for dinner. And for being her protector.”

She feels his fingers at the back of her head, giving her scalp a quick rub as he says, “Nothin’ you need to thank me for.”

Rachel just wants to tell him he’s wrong, that she does need to thank him because he’s the best man she’s ever known and he’s always looking out for her and Delilah. But she knows it would be a futile effort with him.

Kissing him, “You staying tonight?”

“I don’t have another change of clothes here. Think I better head to my place tonight.”

She nods before he kisses her again. Then he pulls back unexpectedly, “Before I forget,” and he reaches into his jeans pocket to pull out her spare house key she gave him yesterday.

“Actually, it’s fine with me if you, um, if you wanted to hold onto that,” she admits.

“Yeah?” he asks quietly, a seriousness to his tone.

It means something for someone to allow another person to come and go as they please in their personal space.  He’s aware they’ve only been together for a couple months, but they did know each other longer than that, six weeks longer to be exact.  And somehow in that time, he’s gained the trust of this incredible woman enough to allow him access to her life in a new way.

She nods, voice lowering to match his, more intimate, “That is, if you want.  But if you think it’s too soon, please don’t feel like I’m trying to rush you into anything,” and there’s a tiny fraction of panic in her voice at the end, maybe fear that she may have misread everything up until now.

Shane can hear it in her voice.  Hears the worry, the hesitancy.  If she only knew how much she didn’t need to.

Rachel closes her eyes briefly when Shane leans down a bit and kisses her cheek, then her temple.  When she feels him move back again, she looks to him, her stomach in knots.

“If you want me to have it, then there’s no chance I’m turning it down,” he offers with assurance.

And like that, the knots melt away and she presses a kiss to his lips.  Her grin grows soft when he kisses her forehead next.

He glances at his watch shortly after and sees it’s getting late considering she has work tomorrow.

“Let me clean this up and then I’ll head out,” he kisses the side of her head and starts to sit up.

“You’ve done so much already I got this, don’t worry.”

“Nah, she’s comfortable and so are you.  You two hang out here,” he motions to Delilah with his chin.

Rachel reluctantly agrees and sits up which allows Shane to get up.  He throws out the beer bottles and Chinese food containers.  Puts the plates and forks in the dishwasher.  Once done with that, he grabs his duffel bag out of her bedroom and plops it by the front door.

When he walks back to her, he puts a hand up to stop her from getting up.

First, he goes to Delilah, who’s resting so comfortable against her mom.  Taking a knee, he rubs her exposed belly, “Thank you for the company today Miss Delilah darlin’.  Next time, no kangaroo – learned my lesson,” and he looks to Rachel with a chuckle before kissing Delilah’s cheek, the dog lifting her head up enough to push her nose to his accidentally.

Shane stands up then and braces a hand against the back of the couch, the other on Rachel’s thigh, and leans down.  She tilts her head back to look at him and his mouth captures hers in the most sensual kiss.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Rachel speaks, eyes moving between his and his mouth.

Shane nods and can’t help but kiss her again, “Sounds good.  G’night babe.”

“Goodnight.”

And he’s slow to stand back up, but then turns and makes the short walk to the front door, picking up his bag.  As he touches the doorknob, he glances over his shoulder and sees Rachel petting Delilah, looking at her with a loving grin, before looking over at him.

Shane looks down at the bag in his hand and readjusts his grip on the handles before looking at her.

“I don’t sleep in my clothes,” he states, “Maybe…maybe I could just drive home in the morning in this,” looking down at the clothes he has on, “What’s the difference, right?”

Rachel’s smile is so worth it.

“Right.”

He lets go of the doorknob, drops his bag back at the door, and walks back over to his favorite pair. 


End file.
